Drina
by kelly21us
Summary: Drina is Grace's daughter, at ten, she is shipped to pandora. Her goal is to live forever, will she reach it? Will she team up with her father and destroy pandora, or will she help her mother save the planet? Summary sucks! Please, read and review!
1. Prelude

Prelude:

Grace Augustine and her daughter stood at the door of her sister's house in Huntington Beach, California. The house was four stories with an attic and basement; it was also right next door to the famous rock star Matt Shadows' home.

Grace sighed and walked up the stairs that brought her to the front door of the house; she rang the door bell and looked down at the small child asleep in her arms. She felt horrible about what she was doing to the baby, but she felt as though she had to leave and she knew that no sane person would allow her to bring an innocent child to Hell's Gate.

She was woken from her thoughts by the door in front of her slowly opening.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" The woman asked, glaring at her sister for pulling her away from dinner.

"I need a favor… Can you take Drina?" Grace asked, praying that her sister would smile for once.

"Why would I do that, Grace? I still don't get why you want to drop everything and go off to some god-forsaken moon and prance around with blue monkeys." Her sister said, looking away from Grace and down at the small child in her arms.

"Minerva, please! I know we have never gotten on well, but I really need you to do this, I feel like this is my one chance to do what is right!" Grace pleaded, looking into her sister's grey eyes.

"Well, I guess I could take her for a while, how long do you need?" Minerva sighed, taking the small baby in her arms.

"She can come to Pandora when she is ten, which means she will be sixteen when she arrives, I have already set everything up for her to be able to finish training before she leaves." Grace said, looking relieved that her sister had accepted her daughter.

"Very well, Grace. Just don't get yourself killed." Minerva said, turning around and walking back into her house.

"Good bye, Drina. Mommy will miss you." Grace whispered after the door had closed. She walked back over to her car, took one last look at the house, and then drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1…TEN YEARS LATER

Drina Augustine stood before the house that she had lived in her entire life. She still could not believe that she was going to Pandora. She had studied for years, but never thought she would actually be going. The truth is, she couldn't stay on earth, she had never gone to school; instead, she had gone to an Avatar academy where she had learned to speak Na'vi and all about the science of the Planet.

Her Aunt called her from the car and she quickly stepped in, calling her last good byes to Valerie, Matt Shadows wife. She had known them for quite a while, and they had become like family to her, even letting her hangout with them at Disneyland and concerts. She was close to everyone in the band, but she was even closer to the guys' wives, every last one of them were always playing with her, buying her ice cream, and bringing her along on their big shopping trips. Hannah and Kelly Sanders, Matt's daughters, were her best friends. She thought back to the many times they had gotten themselves into trouble, and couldn't help but to smile. They had done everything from dying Matt's friend Zacky's hair purple, to cutting the power at one of their concerts. The later had all of them grounded for a month.

"You alright back there?" Her aunt asked, snapping her back out of her thoughts.

"Yea, I just wish Kelly and Hannah could come with me." Drina sighed, looking back out of the window, watching the grey buildings fly past, she felt as if she was in a dream, nothing felt real. She turned back to her aunt, who was typing the military base's address into the GPS that was attached to the dash board of her electric blue Portia.

"Well, you could send video messages back and forth, or e-mail each other" Her aunt replied as the GPS began listing off directions in the same monotone voice that always made Drina wish she could just throw it out of the window.

"Yea, I guess we could, but it still won't be the same." Drina complained over the GPS, which was announcing that they needed to take the next right.

"You will be fine, this is what you have been going to school for. Now, you get to meet your mom, explore a new planet, and have a second body. So stop complaining!" Her aunt said, changing lanes so she would be able to take the next right.

"But, what if I don't want to go! Did anyone ever consider that? What if I want to live a normal life, surrounded by friends and family, going to school, hanging out, and not running around on a planet with everyone out there old enough to be my parent?" Drina yelled, plugging her I-pod into her ears and blasting Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. She had no idea why, but the song always calmed her, dulling down the pain of never being "normal".

Her aunt just sighed, 'Drina has so much potential, both on Earth and on Pandora. I really wish that I was sure that I am doing the right thing! Grace wanted this, but what if she was wrong? What if Drina is meant to be on Earth?' Minerva sighed; she could not even remember the last time she had felt like this. "Just don't think about it, get her on the ship, and go home and get a nice glass of wine." She said to herself, glancing at the now sleeping Drina.

The drive took nearly two hours, Drina, however slept most of the time, or at least looked to be sleeping. Really, she was thinking, about everything, the shuttle, the new body, her mom, it was all overwhelming. She was going to spend almost six years traveling to a planet to meet a mom that she had only heard of in stories of her aunt's childhood experiences.

They pulled up in front of a large grey building. Minerva handed the keys to the nearest valet and had one of the clerks retrieve Drina's luggage. They walked up to the front desk and were greeted by the woman standing there; she was short with shining blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied up in a professional looking bun. They asked several questions regarding when the shuttle would leave, when they would arrive, Drina's personal quarters when she arrived, and what she would be doing during the flight, since Drina was one of the select few who would be remaining awake for the entire journey to assist the scientists and doctors in keeping the other inhabitants sedated.

Once all of their questions had been answered, they were directed to the elevator and told to take a right and that they were needed in the commander's office which was the last door on the left.

The halls were all grey, not a single sign of life on the floor they were currently on, except of course the security cameras stationed at every possible position along the wall. They passed several doors, each with a plaque stating whose office it was and their position.

Finally, they came to the door with "Leslie Quaritch, Commander" engraved on a plaque. Minerva pressed the buzzer and they could hear it ring inside of the office. Within seconds, the door slid open to reveal a woman; she was well over six foot, which was intimidating, she was also albino, judging by the red eyes and pale skin. She smiled kindly and said "Yes I am albino, now are you going to stand there or come in and take a seat."

Both Minerva and Drina started at her words and hurried over to the chairs she had offered. They sat for a few minutes, willing anything to distract them from the current situation.

Finally, Leslie decided to start a conversation. She leaned over her desk and handed Minerva a glass of tea and Drina a glass of water before asking a few simple questions. She asked about allergies, phobias, and any other problem that may interfere with Drina's ability to survive on Pandora.

Leslie took notes the entire time Drina was in her office, everything from medical to appearance was written down. After they had talked for roughly two hours, Leslie began explaining how the transportation and landing would be organized.

"So, you will be boarding the ship at 0800 tomorrow. You will report here by 0600 so we can debrief you on your stay, once on the ship you will report directly to the doctors' quarters, and they will take you to your temporary rooms. Because of the low gravity, there may be some slight changes to your body, you will be quite tall, and will need to work out regularly to ensure your muscles grows properly. You will onboard for nearly six years, then transfer to the ISV Atlantis, you will be taken to Hell's Gate, where your will meet Colonel Miles Quaritch, my brother, he will escort you to the science labs after a safety briefing." Leslie said, picking up a tag that had "Drina Augustine, Pandora transfer." written on it with her signature across the bottom. She quickly explained that if Drina got lost, she could show the tag to anyone who works on the base, and she would be taken to wherever it was she was supposed to be.

Minerva and Drina were then escorted to Drina's overnight room, which was a simple room with a bed, mirror, and bathroom. They had a few minutes until they were interrupted by a short blonde woman who was in charge of bringing dinner to all residents on the floor. They ate in silence, and upon finishing her meal, Minerva said her goodbyes to Drina, and left the room, hoping to make it home before dark.

Drina watched silently as her aunt left the room, she could not help but smile to herself, six years in a private lab so she could finally continue her latest project, finding a way to give her and any chosen friends, immortality. She had tried working on it on earth, but it was just too risky, her aunt or a professor could walk in, and then they would know what she had been doing. Most people would dismiss it as a childhood obsession, she knew better, she was so close to figuring it out she could taste it. She already succeeded in some aspects, she was stronger than anyone she knew, able to run further, lift more, her sense of smell was better; she knew she was close, one more step and she could do one of two things, become a vampire or an immortal. Personally, she liked the vampire idea, but either would do.

She felt bad about leaving her aunt and friends on the dying planet, but she would make it up to them, yes, they would definitely forgive her!

"Now, let's see just what Pandora has in store for me!" Drina said to herself, before getting up to explore this new base.


	3. Chapter 2

Special thanks to bigoldfrog, hantup, and verakun for their wonderful reviews! You guys are great! Okay, this is chapter 2, and I would really appreciate it if you could review and give me some constructive criticism, or just ask for an update, both help me stay motivated and focused on the story! However, I am no a sophomore in high school (Just finished freshman year!) So my grammar is still being worked on, please be nice with the criticism. (But that is why I write on this site, well, that and I love to read, so I decided to try writing) Well, enough rambling…on with the story!

Drina returned to her rooms later that night completely exhausted, she had explored the entire floor; there were a lot more rooms that she could access than she had originally thought. She had found most of them quite boring, but was glad to know her surroundings, so she lay down on her bed, turned on some quite music, and was asleep within ten minutes.

Drina was walking down a silent metal hallway, the entire base was deserted. She felt as though she was being watched, but she had checked several times, no one else was there. Yet the feeling did not go away. She ran to the commander's chambers, only she wasn't there, instead, all Drina could find, was a single drop of blood; the metallic smell drawing her to towards it. Suddenly, a black figure dropped down beside her, throwing her against a wall with a single swipe. The fight was on, Drina jumped back up, quickly taking the figure down; he was quickly replaced, soon, she was fighting an entire army of hooded figures. Each time one fell, several more would drop down. Suddenly, she was hit from behind and everything went black.

Drina woke from her dream dripping in sweat; she had dreamt of the same thing repeatedly over the last few months, but, each time it was happened in a different room. Silently, she rolled over and looked at the alarm clock now sitting on the floor, It read 0400, sighing, she decided that she really should just get up. She did not want to risk having the dream again.

She slowly got up, stretching each limb before running into the bathroom; today was the day she was going to Pandora, nothing could go wrong! She took her time in the shower, making sure to scrub her entire body thoroughly; she was not sure how often she would get showers on the shuttle.

Once she was out and wrapped in one of the fluffy white towels that she had found, she walked over to her bags, she retrieved a pair of jeans and a shirt, not really caring if they matched.

She slid her clothes on and walked over to the door where she had left her converse. She carried her shoes back to the bed before putting them on and grabbing her new make-up. Her Aunt had never allowed her to wear it in public before, but had told Drina that the trip would be a good time to decide which colors were best for her. She quickly grabbed the eye shadow her aunt had given her after her most recent dress-up game. 'Pink and blue today, I think' she said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She applied the make-up, adding some blush and lip-gloss to perfect her look. She took a step back and admired herself in the mirror. She had done quite well considering it was her first time applying make-up without her aunt there telling her which colors would look best with what she was wearing. She may be over college level, but that was in school, not make-up and beauty.

Drina looked at the clock again, and jumped when she realized that it was 0530. She ran over to the phone, looking through the list of numbers for the room service, she had been told to call them if she wanted help with her luggage. She pressed *897 and waited as the phone rang several times. Three rings later, a man answered the phone, telling Drina that they would retrieve her belongings and place them on the ship while she was in the debriefing.

Drina smiled to herself as she pressed the buzzer on the commander's door; she had brushed her teeth and hair and gotten out of the door within ten minutes. She was relieved to see that she was a minute or two early when the commander opened the door.

Leslie waved her in and Drina quickly took a seat, feeling nervous around all of the department heads that were the only people she would see for the next six years. The meeting started as soon as General Matson took a seat.

Drina soon spaced the entire meeting off, she did not like listening to people drone on and on about cyro and safety; she would not be worrying about any of it as she was to stay in a separate part of the shuttle, and have absolutely no contact with the cyro sleepers. Instead, she thought of all the new possibilities, she would, however, need someone who knew the terrain very well, and would not blab about what she was doing to everyone on the base.

Drina was awoken from her trance when all of the Department heads stood to leave. Quietly, she followed them to the shuttle.

When they arrived, Drina's jaw hit the floor; this had to be the largest shuttle possible, with three hundred cyro sleep chambers, ten private labs, and enough living space for one hundred people, not in cyro.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." One of the women behind Drina whispered, causing her to jump slightly and start boarding the shuttle.

*Sorry this chapter is not very long! My mom doesn't want me on the computer when it is warm outside so I haven't been on much well, I will try to update soon PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a second and it means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION!

PLEASE READ THIS!

The McGonagall Curse will be put on Hiatus until I get more ideas for the plot line. If you have any ideas that you would like to see; feel free to PM me.

The Arranged Marriage will also be put on Hiatus, I have no idea how to continue on with the story so any suggestions would be wonderful!

The story Drina will be continued, but suggestions are still very welcome. I am sorry for my slow updates.

(This will be removed when I update)

ALSO….I might be posting a story under the twilight section…..it will feature Harry potter characters

Please review to let me know if I should post the story…..all of my stories will be finished once I

Find something to put in them

I hope you all have a wonderful day!

Thank you

-Kelly21us (Kelly)


End file.
